Kurumi Erika
Kurumi Erika (来海えりか Kurumi Erika) is a supporting character from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. Erika is the "light" to the "darkness" of Kurumi Ayano, thus making them twin sisters. Appearance In her normal form, Erika has medium-long wavy dark blue hair. Her bangs are parted down the center, with two long strands framing her face. She is seen in earlier episodes wearing a different school uniform. As Cure Marine, she has long bright blue hair, styled in two segments at the back and two long strands framing her face. She wears a decorative heart-shaped hair accessory on the top of her head. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of blue. Her outfit is mainly blue and white, with dark blue highlights, and greatly resembles Blossom's, with a few small differences. The bow at her chest is large with two long ribbons, and her top is pure white with puffed sleeves. Her arm protectors are single-layered. She wears mid-thigh length white leggings. Her boots are short and blue, with light blue toe tips, buttons and small light blue flowers, and has a flared white section at the top. Personality Erika is extremely energetic and can sometimes be a bit impatient or even lazy. She is also very nosy and always says exactly what is on her mind. Because of this, she might give out a selfish and mean attitude to calmer people, but other times, a very mature and understanding side of her is shown, especially when it involves Ayano. It is also shown that Erika would do anything to protect her sister, no matter how different they were. History Erika had been speaking in Ayano's head ever since she was a child, advising her. Meeting Ayano In HPCR25, Ayano had found Erika washed ashore, but when Ayano tried to lend a helping hand, Erika quickly became rude, thus making Ayano walk away, annoyed. Erika was later seen at Hanae's favourite clothes shop in Tsuki Plaza, where she was looking at some fashionable clothes. Erika then saw Tsukikage Yuri and Myoudouin Itsuki, and she hugged them, but hid behind Yuri when she saw Ayano. Yuri said that Erika was probably scared of Ayano. This shocked Ayano, leading her to believe that Erika was an unfit older sister. Later on, Erika had learned that Ayano was a Pretty Cure, and the Cures realised that Cure Ocean's fury needed to be stopped. Erika decided that she wanted to help her sister, so she transformed into Cure Marine and helped the Cures purify the Desertrian. Cure Marine and Cure Ocean had a talk, but Cure Marine passed out afterwards, and Cure Ocean whispered that she was excited for all the adventures that she and Cure Marine were going to have together. Relationships * Kurumi Ayano - 'Her younger twin sister. Their relationship started off shakily, but Ayano eventually warmed up to Erika after talking with each in Episode 25. Erika would do anything to protect Ayano. * 'Coffret - 'Coffret was Erika's previous partner. He usually gets into fights with Erika, but the two do seem to care for each other. Cure Marine '"The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!" 海風に揺れる一輪の花、キュアマリン！ Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyua Marīn! ' Cure Marine' (キュアマリン Kyua Marīn) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Erika. Her powers are based off water. As Cure Marine, Erika has limited time to be in this form, five minutes at most. This is due to the existence of Cure Ocean. She cannot perform purification attacks any more, but she can still use sub-attacks. Attacks * Marine Shoot - '''Cure Marine draws a circle of water drops before she shoots them at the enemy. Songs Erika's voice actress, '''Mizusawa Fumie, has participated in only one image song for the character she voices. This song is a duet with Inoue Marina, who voices Kurumi Ayano. Duets * Courageous Waves (along with Inoue Marina) Trivia Gallery Category:Stubs Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures